


together at the table

by thir13enth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, You know what I mean, exploring zuko and azula's relationship after all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: perhaps she was always the one that needed protecting.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	together at the table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmoon/gifts).



> just a really quick azula and zuko being good siblings drabble thing!

After an expanse of content silence, Zuko slowly rises from the dinner table.

“Alright, I think it’s getting late, don’t you think, Azula?” he asks.

Across the table, Azula nods. She takes another extra swig of water before also standing from her chair. Not before long, a fleet of dining staff swoop in, almost like shadows, to scoop up their used plates as well as the plentiful leftover food laid out on the table.

Zuko has always insisted that the house chefs not prepare _so_ grand of a feast when it's just Azula and him — but he figures perhaps they’re doing all they can to make up for lost time with the princess of the Kingdom. And so, despite Zuko’s best efforts to keep the kitchen from working overtime, there are still arrived many dishes to the table, many of which ended up untouched, especially the ones that were more… unappetizing.

Who ever likes boiled turk-pheasant anyway? Certainly not Azula nor Zuko.

Nevertheless, the kitchen prepared a tasty meal, and Zuko can tell Azula appreciates the same. He sees her subtly give small words of appreciation to the staff that pass by her, bundles of utensils in their hands and stacks of plates over their arms.

Then, Azula finally looks back up at Zuko. “Thank you,” she remarks, in a voice larger than herself. Her words echo in the dining area, amplifying her — in great contrast to how small she stands.

Zuko can hardly believe he used to be scared, _intimidated_ by her. But now looking at how awkwardly she carries herself, how the space seems to completely envelop her presence, he realizes that perhaps she was always the one that needed protecting.

“Of course, Azula,” he says. “I’m glad you came over again. I like having dinner with you.”

Family support is good for her, is what her healer told him, and so in good conscience, Zuko has been inviting her over at least every week ever since she returned to the Fire Kingdom from her retreat.

He was pleasantly surprised when Azula first accepted his first invitation — and even now three dinners later, he is still shocked she joins him — but Zuko is starting to realize that perhaps he should actually begin _expecting_ her.

They walk side by side as he leads her down the hall of the palace toward the main exit. He opens the door for her, and she steps out into the courtyard, where her ride home waits at the base of the marble stairs.

Azula prefers to stay in a small apartment of her own, even while Zuko has offered many of the open guest wings in the palace. He hasn’t asked the reason why, but he thinks some of the halls remind her of times she’d rather not revisit and of a past she’s still learning to grow into. And as much as Zuko would prefer his younger sister as close to him as possible, he doesn’t think alleviating his own worries about her in this way will be productive for her.

Before she steps away, Azula turns to say goodbye.

“Good night, Zuzu,” she says — and the use of his nickname shocks both of them.

She hasn’t called him that since the last time they fought — when they couldn’t see eye to eye so they fought hand in hand instead.

Well. They certainly aren’t fighting _now_.

Zuko laughs first, breaking the silence. Up until now, she’s always been so formal with him during these dinners. Stilted almost. Not completely relaxed. He finds it comforting to know she’s letting parts of herself through now.

“Can I hug you?” he asks.

She just looks at him like he asked her to fly — which, of course, she can certainly do with firebending, but that’s beyond the point.

“I know you never liked hugs,” he acknowledges.

Azula simply shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Whatever,” she says, and she stands in place, as if ready to receive.

And so he hugs her.

“How was that?” he asks, releasing her from his arms.

She frowns. “Pointy,” she tells him, then giving him a once-over. “You need more meat on your bones.”

She returns the embrace anyway.

It’s the very first hug she’s given him in a very long time — but he hopes that just like dinner, he will expect more from her soon.

**Author's Note:**

> more azula stan-ing can be found on my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)


End file.
